


I want to play a game

by milkawithoreo (beyoncepadthai)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: vuelvo a tener muchos feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoncepadthai/pseuds/milkawithoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre misión y misión siempre hay tiempo para ver una película, o si no que se lo pregunten a Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to play a game

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de siempre, tengo feels y necesitaba escribir algo de estos dos aunque fuera un drabble. Espero que os guste o que no me tiréis piedras muy grandes en el caso contrario.

_"¿Tienes planes para esta tarde, viejales?"_

Eso era lo único que había recibido Steve en su teléfono móvil, que seguía siendo un quebradero de cabeza para él. Sin ni siquiera mirar quién le había mandado el mensaje, había dos claras opciones; o el hombre de la armadura de hierro, o la espía rusa. Teniendo en cuenta que era fin de semana y que era probable que Stark estuviera con una resaca importante, Steve supo que pertenecía a Natasha. Tardó un rato en responder, ya que darle un teléfono táctil a un hombre que hacía relativamente poco que había despertado en este siglo era lo peor que podría haber hecho S.H.I.E.L.D. Con un simple "nada que hacer" y un emoticono de sonrisa, Rogers informó a Natasha de su situación, que en cuestión de instantes estaba tocando al timbre (por ser educada más que otra cosa) del piso del superhéroe.

"¿Llevabas mucho rato aquí?", preguntó él alzando una ceja con aquella sonrisa bobalicona que le caracterizaba. 

"Lo suficiente como para comprobar que sigues siendo un desastre con el teléfono", dijo Natasha con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se invitaba ella misma a entrar al piso de Steve. Después de quitarse la chaqueta, sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un USB, que mostró victoriosa al héroe de guerra. "¿Preparado para jugar a un juego, Rogers?"

En aquel momento Steve se quedó un tanto desconcertado. Sabía que Natasha era enrevesada, pero de un juego a una misión había un paso para ella. "¿Juego? ¿Te ha mandado Fury a que me vengas a buscar?" 

"No, bobo. ¿Tu DVD tiene entrada para USB?" Natasha soltó una carcajada, todavía viendo graciosas las salidas que Rogers solía tener, sobre todo cuando había nuevas tecnologías de por medio. A su pregunta, Steve encogió los hombros mientras iba a buscar un par de cervezas. "Ya veo, ya. Usas el DVD para ver películas viejas y ya está, ¿no?" 

"Exacto. Suelo pedirle a Sam que me grabe algunas películas... Elizabeth Taylor es una excelente actriz, aunque sigo prefiriendo a Ginger Rogers", concluyó él mientras le tendía una de las cervezas a la pelirroja, que se limitó a escucharle con una sonrisa y sentarse en el sofá. 

"Dos elecciones muy jóvenes y muy vivas, Steve." Tras aquel comentario, Natasha se hizo con el mando de la televisión y puso de una vez por todas la película que quería enseñarle a su compañero. "Habías visto la primera, ¿no? O eso me dijiste en la AppStore..." 

Steve hizo una mueca de asco mientras asentía, al comprobar que la película que iban a ver era, efectivamente, Saw II. "¿No tenías otra película mejor para ver?" 

"Va, no te quejes. Eres un chico duro...", comentó Natasha dándole un trago a la cerveza mientras ya veían la primera escena de la película gore, con varias muecas y caras de asco por parte de Rogers. "La próxima vez podemos ver Hostel, si quieres." Y mientras seguían con dedos rebanados, yugulares seccionadas y crueldades varias, Steve, en un acto inconsciente, rodeó el hombro de la pelirroja con su brazo, con tal de relajarse un poco. Eso sí, la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda que no era normal.

"No puedo entender cómo esta basura puede gustar a los jóvenes de hoy en día... Nosotros nos divertíamos viendo otras cosas mejores", dijo mientras resoplaba, sin apartar el brazo de la espalda de Natasha.

"Steve...", suspiró la chica, que había pasado de olvidarse de la película gore para centrarse en otros aspectos.

"Dime, Nat." 

"¿Es la primera vez que ves una película con una chica desde que te despertaste?"

Steve bajó la mirada y apartó la mano de golpe, un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta, que le había pillado desprevenido. "Eh... No, no. He visto alguna con... Alguna chica." Bebió el último trago que quedaba al botellín de cerveza para después mirarla de nuevo. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" 

La pelirroja dejó su botellín, ya vacío, en la mesa mientras negaba riéndose un poco. "Rogers... Mientes fatal. Pero bueno, allá tú. Faltan diez minutos de película, así que estate callado." Diez minutos que pasaron muy despacio para ambos, que habían pasado de criticar una saga de películas de terror como Saw para quedarse como dos adolescentes en su primera cita. Al acabar, ambos exhalaron un suspiro y fue Natasha la que se atrevió a mirar a Steve antes de levantarse. "¿Te ha gustado?"

"Sigo sin entender qué gracia tienen estas películas, Nat... El próximo día vemos otra.", comentó, levantándose él también para ir a despedir a la chica a la puerta. Sabía que no iba a quedarse más rato con él, porque siempre hacía lo mismo... Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería que no fuera así.

"El próximo día si quieres me traigo otra mejor. A lo mejor La matanza de Texas."

"Suena bien", asintió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras la miraba de nuevo embobado. "Muy de tu estilo."

"Muy de mi estilo." 

Y, sin despedirse ni nada, tan solo con un movimiento de cabeza, Natasha volvió a desaparecer escaleras abajo, dejando a Steve Rogers de nuevo solo en su fin de semana, que había sido más especial que de costumbre. Ya dispuesto a recoger las cervezas, se dio cuenta de un detalle que la agente y él habían pasado por alto. 

_"Te has dejado ~~la cosa esta~~ el USB en casa, Nat."_

Al recibir aquel mensaje, Natasha Romanoff no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja en su piso, siendo plenamente consciente de que tendría que ir a por lo que se había dejado en casa de Steve... Pero quizá después de acabar de capturar unos cuantos malvados como de costumbre.


End file.
